


Jesse’s Shot at Redemption

by jtb4156



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtb4156/pseuds/jtb4156
Summary: Jesse Pinkman was beaten up and corrected throughout the entire Breaking Bad series… It’s about time for Jesse to teach a lesson of his own.





	Jesse’s Shot at Redemption

Jesse grogged his way through the thick Oklahoma air as the sun beat down on his baking back. The UPS wasn’t much, but they didn’t ask for much either. Jesse didn’t have much to work with. He grabbed his last package for the day, back aching, and started towards a blue porch in the suburbs. 

Jessie couldn’t go back to the suburbs without thinking about his parents. Quickly reflecting on his childhood, Jesse realized how good he had it as a kid. Life had given him everything he needed and he threw it all away in ignorance. 

He reached the old wooden porch, bent down slowly, and dropped the box on the ground. Feeling the pain scream down his spine, he almost stood erect just before seeing something strange out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to find a skinny teenager climbing down the side of the house next to him. Jesse’s first instinct was to ignore it, but then a sudden slip sent the kid tumbling down a steep slope of shingles and crashing to the ground, disappearing behind a bush. 

Cracking a smile, Jesse kept moving to his vehicle where he promptly climbed in and… The kid wasn’t getting up. Jesse didn’t want to help, but feeling obligated he climbed back out of the car to check on the kid who somewhat reminded him of himself.

“Get down! Get down!” The kid urged Jesse under his breath. “I just broke my ass for a reason, now your going to fuck it all up.” Jesse, taken completely off guard, found himself ducking behind the bush as well.

“What is your deal? You just fell off a roof don’t you think that might cause some unwanted attention?”

“Yeah, well, that’s exactly what I’m trying to avoid.” The kid pointed a man and a woman walking towards the building he had just fallen from. Jessie couldn’t help notice the track marks on his arms. It looked like he missed a few times. Jesse couldn’t believe how young this kid looked to be involved in that sort of thing.

“What’s the deal man? Are those your parents?

“No they’re my girlfriend’s.”

“Oh… Gotchya.” Jesse began to sympathize for the kid. Looking back, Jesse never had great relationships with the families of his girlfriend. Jumping out of a window must mean things were pretty bad, but Jesse had played the ‘degenerate boyfriend’ role before. 

“You’re in pretty deep with her parents aren’t you?” Jesse said sympathetically as the couple disappeared into the house.

“No shit. Last time we were together we wrecked her dad’s car, now I’m not supposed to be seeing her... Dammit, they weren’t supposed to be home all weekend.” The kid immediately pulled out his phone and began texting. A feeling of awkwardness overcame Jesse as he remained crouched behind the bush.

“Alright... well… sorry I bothered.” Jesse stood up.

“Wait man, could you just give me a ride to the gas station on Water St.? My homie will take it from there.” Jesse rubbed his eyes and gave the kid a stern look and began to turn away. “Please man, my girlfriend was supposed to be my ride and now my leg is kinda fucked.”

“Man you need to get your shit together. I’ve got to do my job.”

“Come on bro it’s just a few blocks away.”

Something about this kid was getting to Jesse. He couldn’t deny that the kid reminded him of himself. ‘Was I really this annoying?’ Jesse began to reminisce as he reluctantly agreed and the two moved in the UPS truck.

-

Jesse sat with the teenager in silence as the hum of the engine droned on. Jesse’s thoughts began to spiral out of control as they often do. Walter White, Gale Boetticher and Jane Margolis; some of the most influential people in Jesse’s life resonated throughout his brain. Looking over once again at the kid’s marked arms, Jesse felt compelled to do something.

“You know the arm is a pretty obvious place, especially if you want to avoid getting kicked out of your girlfriend's house.” Jesse said quietly.

“Is it really that noticeable?” The kid rubbed his sores.

“Maybe not for everyone, but I’ve done my fair share so I know what to avoid. You are way too young for that shit, you have no idea what you’re messing with.”

“So now I’m supposed to take advice from the UPS guy? Is there anyone out there who just minds their own fucking business?”

“All I’m saying is I wasn’t born yesterday. I wouldn’t be a UPS guy if I had just listened when I about your age. I’ve made a ton of mistakes that led to this.”

“I won’t be where you are when I’m old, trust me.”

“Well you're off to a piss poor start.” As the words left Jesse’s mouth he was disturbed at how much he sounded like all those adults he hated as a kid. Jesse wasn’t going to make the slightest impact on this kid, but he knew a couple of people who might. “You’ve at least got to learn the technique. If your going to do it then at least do it right.”

“Give me a break... I’ve only tried it twice, it wasn’t even that great”

“That’s probably because you messed it up man. How do you even get heroin? How old are you?”

“My sister’s boyfriend gave me some but no one has ever walked me through it… that’s what me and my girlfriend were trying to figure out before I busted my ass on that roof. I’ve got it right here.” Jesse cringed as the teen pulled a small amount of heroin from his pocket.

“Oh shit! You’ve got it on you?”

“Yeah, what do you think I did wrong? I’m tired of messing this up every time.”

“You obviously missed the mark” Jesse laughed, “are you even tying off your arm?”

“What?”

“Tell your friend to hold off on the ride for a few minutes. I know some people that have what we need. I’ll show you what you’re doing wrong.” The kid tried to act eager, but Jesse could tell he was nervous. Nervous or not, Jesse was driving. The kid needed a wake up call and Jesse had a plan.

-

The truck pulled up to an old house that looked as if it hadn’t been touched in months. The house was hidden behind a overgrowth of bushes and trees. Dead grass, dirt and weeds filled the lawn. The garden that once accompanied the house now served as an oversized trash can. 

Jesse opened the door slowly and climbed out of the vehicle. “Here we are. Don’t worry man, I’ve been with these guys since high school. They’re cool.” The kid was motionless at first but eventually followed behind Jesse as he walked up to the house.

“I’m not trying to be here for too long.” The kid finally admitted.

“Don’t worry man, these two are bound to have what you need. You don’t have to try anything now but they can show you how it all works so that next time when you go to your girlfriend’s you’ll know what’s up.” Jesse could sense the kid’s hesitation. He was actually feeling a bit hesitant himself, it had been a few years since Jesse had seen Skinny Pete and Badger.

They approached the front of the house where the door was cracked slightly. A familiar humid stench consisting of body odor and fast food was bellowing from the house. Jesse took the initiative and walked right in to find his old friend Badger eating, as usual. Badger looked as if he had somehow gotten fatter since the last time Jesse had seen him, almost unrecognizable at this point. The kitchen was completely unfurnished with boxes sprawled out on the floor. Cabinets were wide open, filled to the brim with bottles pill containers and scales. A layer of gunk lined the hardwood that clung to the shoes of guests. Badger, however, was barefoot.

“Jesus man this place smells like trash.” Jesse said with a smile on his face. Badger turned around and his face lit up at the sight of his old friend.

“Well look what the cat dragged in! I thought you were too good to hang out with us now, I’m surprised to see you… especially here.” Badger looked like he hadn’t seen a shower in weeks. His athletic shorts went to his ankles and and his shirt was a size too small. “Just double frying some Funyuns like we used to back in the day! Shit never gets old.” He took a handful of Funyuns and dropped them into a hot vat of oil.

“Man how in the hell are you still alive?”

“Alive and kickin’ my brotha!” Badger said proudly. “We just got payed and the new hot tub is on ordered and on its way!” Jesse shook his head. “I gotta tell ya man, you are really missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime. We just have to sit here in this house and people come and fork over their money.”

“Bitch, I am getting paid, and I’m doing it the right way. I didn’t miss out on anything. Why don’t you just give it a rest?” Jesse was tired of this recurring conversation.

“Whatever man… who’s your friend?”

“He’s a customer, you’re welcome.” Jesse nodded at the kid who seemed caught off guard, but he snapped back to life when he heard ‘customer’. 

“What the hell? He’s like 15.” 

“I’m 17,” The kid snapped, “and I’m not really here to buy anything I was just told you have what I need to use this.” The kid pulled out his baggie and showed it to Badger.

“Well hell yeah we do!” Badger dropped the bag of funions in a box. “Yo! Skinny P.!” He waited a few seconds without a response. “Sorry, Skinny Pete got off to a good head start this morning.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Jesse rolled his eyes. Badger kicked a few boxes out of his way as he marched his fat feet across the sticky kitchen floor. He leaned into the living room, “Skinny Pete guess who showed up?” Still nothing.

“Is he in there?” Jesse asked.

“Oh yeah, he’s just a little inebriated right now so we're going to have to go in and see him.” Badger waddled into the room followed by Jesse. Jesse caught the kid looking around the kitchen in disgust just before hesitantly following the other two into the living room where Skinny Pete laid motionless on his armchair. The living room was dark and quiet. Skinny Pete was so thin It seemed as though Badger had been eating for the both of them. When Jesse walked in the room Skinny Pete turned his head slowly and locked eyes with Jesse, smiled, but said nothing.

“Damn Badger he looks like he was hit by a bus.”

“Well guys, as you can see we have a lot of catching up to do. Give me the baggie.” The teenager moved quietly to the couch without touching or saying anything and sat down. With shaky hands, he pulled the bag out of his pocket and examined it one last time before handing it over. Jesse took a seat next to him.

“So he’s tried this before.” Jesse said, “he just doesn’t know how to tie his arm off and find the vein.” Jesse looked at the kid, the avoided eye contact looking down at his feet.

“That’s my specialty!” Badger said proudly, “I could be a goddamn RN.” Badger opened a small tupperware with everything he needed. With confidence he opened the bag, smelled the product, and began to heat it up. “Now, since you need to be taught I’ll demonstrate on my friend Skinny Pete here… God knows he can’t do it.” Badger laughed and knelt down next to Skinny Pete. Tying Skinny Pete’s arm off, Badger slowly drew the liquid into the needle.

“Badger... don't you think Skinny Pete has had enough? Why not just do it yourself?” Jesse was starting to get concerned. He didn’t expect the kid to actually be okay with this. Jesse knew he wouldn’t have had the stomach to go through with this at such a young age, this kid was different.

“Don’t worry man, this is pretty standard shit around here.” Badger grabbed Pete’s arm and pushed the plunger head down slowly while Skinny Pete’s eyes rolled back in his head. 

“S-s-s-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t” Skinny Pete uttered his first word. The kid slumped down in his chair looking ghostly pale with his head down, eyes focused on the carpet. Jesse was starting to feel that the kid had actually learned his lesson.

“Honestly, it’s pretty easy! Do you want to give it another try yourself or do you just want me to get you off right for the first time?” Badger was eager to keep going, but the kid said nothing.

“I think you outta just give the kid a break for a second.” Jesse said as Badger began to pull out his tupperware, “I think the stench here has got him sick. You want to go outside…” 

Jessie couldn’t finish his sentence before he heard choking. The kid’s eyes shot up at Skinny Pete, who began to convulse and vomit. Unphased, Badger was searching for a new needle in his container while Jesse sprung off the couch.

“Badger! What the fuck man?! Wake up your partner’s dying!” Badger placed his things on the floor next to him.

“Narcan!” Badger shouted as Jesse grabbed Skinny Pete from the armchair and turned him on his side. Vomit dripped from Skinny Pete’s mouth to the floor as he layed sideways shaking.

“Where the fuck is it?!”

“God Dammit, God…” Badger’s brain was reeling, “It’s in the kitchen… I think.” Jesse ran to the kitchen and began rifling through the cabinets, pulling out used wrappers, old containers and junk food… nothing. Jesse couldn’t handle another death.

“Badger! You need to think!” Jesse was on the floor pulling junk out of boxes while Badger’s fat body slowly made his way to the kitchen to search. Finally, Badger opened a closet where a single box remained.

“Here it is!” Badger grabbed the box and fumbled with it, partially ripping it open. Jesse snatched the box from him and quickly opened it, pulling out and assembling the canister. Jesse ran to his dying friend, pulled off the yellow cap shoved it in his nose giving a short vigorous push to the plunger. The vomiting stopped almost immediately.

“Call an ambulance!” Jesse screamed to Badger. “Where’s the kid!?” Jesse looked around seeing no trace of the kid... aside from his baggie, however, left behind laying on the couch.

FIN


End file.
